Vitamin U
by BlessYourStar21
Summary: "My doctor says I'm lacking Vitamin U," he tried once more. "Silly dragon," she said and flicked his nose.


**A/N: This story does not make any sense at all, but I think that makes it funny. I noticed some writers playing with pick-up lines. I tried to give it a go as well. By the way, the first pick-up line is something I pictured Natsu saying. Do not ask me why, because I have no idea. Enjoy! **

.

.

.

_Vitamin U_

_._

_._

_._

"Damn girl, I like the way you breathe celestial fire."

Lucy blinked twice before she directed her gaze towards the grinning face of her partner. She tilted her head in curiosity and her mouth formed an 'o'.

"I want to live in your socks so I can be with you every step of the way."

Natsu brought his head closer to her face and licked his lips slightly.

"But… I never wear socks. Moreover, you're with me every step of the way anyway. You're like… always here!" She exclaimed.

"My doctor says I'm lacking vitamin U." Natsu tried once more.

"You're not making any sense. There is no such thing as vitamin U," Lucy said, "DUH."

The fire mage had given up by this point. He pulled himself away from his partner and glanced around the guild for a familiar face.

"Ice brain! You said this would work, idiot!" He shouted towards the other end of the guild.

Surprisingly, a small crowd had formed in the corner of the guild. Lucy's eyes widened as she saw that her team plus Levy, Juvia and Gajeel were watching her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lucy wondered.

Natsu huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. "They say I'm oblivious? Try her…" He muttered.

"What did you just say?" Lucy growled.

"Hold it right there. We must try another way," Gray said as he scratched his chin.

The small crowd had now made its way towards the pair and this action stunned the celestial mage even more.

"Juvia thinks he should take it right on!"

"No!" Erza argued, "Lucy is not like that!"

"He should tell the truth to Lu-chan," Levy said as she nodded.

"Whatever." Gajeel shrugged his shoulders.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooh." Wendy watched in awe.

Suddenly, Loke materialized right next to the celestial mage. He took off his glasses, held Lucy's chin and redirected her gaze towards him.

"Your body is 65% water and I'm thirsty," He said in a husky voice and winked seductively.

Immediately, he tore his gaze off Lucy and turned towards the rest of the group. "This," he said and pointed towards the now turned scarlet red cheeks of Lucy, "is how you do it!"

Lucy puffed her cheeks in embarrassment. "Loke!" She exclaimed.

"Unbelievable!" Natsu shouted and with a single fire dragon punch he sent Loke back to the spirit world. "Asshole," the fire mage muttered.

From this point on, everyone started to argue about a situation Lucy did not understand. Though, she had no idea what was going on, because she was still flustered after Loke's comment. It was not as if she was attracted to Loke, not at all, but Lucy was not used to such flirtatious comments. Though, she was used to Loke, but he caught her off guard.

Natsu was right, though. When it came to him, the celestial mage was oblivious.

Happy the cat was watching the entire situation with a devious smile on his face. In his paws he held a glass of water and at the right moment, he splashed it in Lucy's face.

Because of the shock, Lucy frantically threw her arms around and managed to knock Happy to the ground. When she finally came to her senses, she took the exceed in her arms and comforted him.

The small gesture made the crowd silent and Natsu smiled.

"I was wondering if you had an extra heart. Mine seems to have been stolen," the dragon slayer said.

Lucy grinned. "Silly dragon," she said and flicked his nose in a cute way.

Natsu's jaw dropped to the ground and was unable to speak for a few moments.

"Can you actually believe this?" He exclaimed, "Loke comes out of nowhere and pulls it off to catch her off guard in a few seconds. This is my fourth pick-up line and she is not even taken back by surprise."

Lucy blinked twice before she realised what he had been trying to do.

"Are you kidding me?" She said as she burst out in laughter. "_Pick-up lines, _Natsu?" The celestial mage placed Happy on the table as he was still rubbing his painful head. Lucy stood up and placed both of her hands on his cheeks and smiled slightly.

Natsu watched her in awe and was surprised by her action.

"You don't need pick-up lines. You're _Natsu_."

"So… We're getting married now then?"

.

.

.

"NATSU!"

.

.

.

**A/N: I appreciate your support! Thanks for reading my stuff. **


End file.
